


Calling Home

by HLBrennan



Series: SwanQueen drabbles and one-shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was called into action exactly eighteen months, twenty three days, fifteen hours, forty nine minutes, and fifty three seconds ago. Regina counted each passing moment until she received a letter claiming her beloved Emma Swan was killed in action. Heartbroken, Regina can't cope with life without Emma, until she receives the surprise of a lifetime. {AU established Remma}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first one-shot I've written on here, but I'm no stranger to writing. I have a wattpad account under the same username which has my original works on it, so check it out if you want. Bare with me with this, I am still new to the site. Any mistakes are of my own accord.

Pacing the floor of her bedroom, Regina wrapped her fingers in her hair, tugging lightly at the roots out of disbelief. Her cheeks were flushed pink with obvious, grey streaks of mascara and eyeliner running down to her chin. There was a neatly folded piece of paper signed by some official of the Army lying on the bed that Regina reread at least ten times. They stated the base that her, quote, "loved one" was stationed at was spontaneously attacked during the wee hours of the night by an army of thousands. There were few survivors, but Emma apparently wasn't one of them. The worst part of it was that the service men couldn't seem to locate the blonde, which caused Regina's heart to lurch.

Her heart had shrunk to the size of a mustard seed and plummeted into the pit of her stomach while everything she had eaten that day threatened to come back up. Regina should still be crying, grieving over the loss of her wife, lover, and best friend, but her body wouldn't allow her to show even more weakness. Instead, as if instinct, her body turned to anger, pure and blinding fury. She had begged Emma to not enlist, warned her to be careful and come home to her, but the stubborn blonde never listened. Emma couldn't have even given Regina the decency to come home! Sure, she received letters and phone calls from her wife, but no longer would she see the stupidly charismatic blonde. She wouldn't witness the shit-eating smile any more. The sight of Emma sleeping and the sticky feeling of drool on Regina's chest would be a distant memory.

"You idiot!" Regina screamed, grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be one of her heels, and pitching it across the room, shattering the mirror just above her vanity. "How could you leave me like this? Don't you understand I can't live without you?" The mayor continued to rant in the bedroom, her frustration getting the best of her as she tossed everything in sight. The room seemed as if a tornado had ran through it, and it would have even more so if Regina didn't stop in her tracks.

Silence engulfed the room as the brunette slumped onto the bed, her fingers holding a white picture frame, shaking. The pad of Regina's pointer finger ran over the glass, tracing the face of her, Henry, and the blonde woman she loved more than anything.

Angry tears claimed her eyes once again, trailing down her cheeks graciously. "I need you, Em--"

Just as she was going to continue, words replayed in Regina's mind: her mother's words. 'Love is weakness'. Maybe the phrase was true. Now that she truly lost Emma, she was in her weakest form ever. True, her love for Daniel was real, but Emma was the love of her life. Emma was her wife, the mother of her child, their child.

The mayor's mind immediately went to Henry. How was she going to tell him? How could she be the one to sit him down and tell him that his mother, the woman that gave birth to him, died? Regina couldn't do this, but she had to. Setting the frame down beside her, Regina hunched forward and hid her face in her hands, leaning her elbows on her knees. She would tell Henry when he got home from school, whether she wanted to or not.

___

Two weeks after receiving the letter, Regina was clad in all black, still mourning her loss. Henry had taken the news just as Regina expected, as well as the rest of Storybrooke knowing their beloved Savior was dead, but the brunette was worse than anyone thought. She had refused to eat for quite some time, only replenishing her malnourished body when Henry practically begged her. Black rings were forming underneath her chestnut eyes and grey hairs were sprouting from the roots of her dark brown tresses.

Snow White had taken over Regina's mayoral position for the time being and Charming was promoted to sheriff. All the while, Regina stayed home, moping and lounging around. Life went on in Storybrooke. Henry went back to school, and now therapy. Granny's ran like everything was normal. It seemed as if everyone simply forgot the blonde: all except Regina and Henry.

Late at night, when Regina was alone, the former mayor would slip into a pair of Emma's sweats and oversized tee-shirt before sleeping with her face buried into the blonde's pillow. For the time that she spent asleep, which was less than an hour at a time, the brunette was able to believe Emma was by her side, warming her bed and her heart. But whenever she woke up, the harsh reality hit her harder than Leopold had after the countless failed attempts of producing an heir. Emma was still gone, and Regina couldn't forget that, let alone find a way to have the pain subside other than ripping out the heart that she wished for a moment would stop beating.

A knock on the front door disrupted Regina from her fitful sleep that afternoon. She was going to ignore it, make whoever it was believe she wasn't home, but the visitor was persistent. Regina slipped out of the covers and ran her hand through her messy hair carelessly, dragging herself downstairs in plaid pajama bottoms and a wrinkled skirt. The constant knocking attacked her eardrums like a drum, the little light escaping the curtains almost blinding the secluded woman she hadn't left her room in days, let alone the house. With a desire to end the persistent pounding, the mayor rushed down the stairs, stumbling slightly into the foyer and to the door, opening it carelessly. "Whatever you want, I'm--"

The finishing words of the sentence immediately died in Regina's voice as she was silently greeted by the visitor with a wide smile. Regina swore her heart stopped beating in the moment. Chills ran down her back, and not due to Maine's fall weather. Her jaw went slack as she stared at the visitor, taking in every curve of the woman, the way the camouflage uniform clung to her figure, and how her blonde hair billowed gently in the crisp breeze. Regina stared into pools of light green, the same eyes she doubted she'd ever see again. Stepping forward cautiously, Regina's eyes watered, skepticism clouding her tired face.

"Emma?" She mustered to speak, though her voice was soft, almost lost in the sound of leaves blowing outside.

"I'm home," was all the blonde could respond before she was practically attacked by Regina, who wrapped her arms tightly around her waist.

The older woman buried her face in the crook of her wife's neck, tears streaming down olive cheeks and piling on porcelain skin. She inhaled the divine scent of her lover, the smell clouding her better judgement and sending her into a fit of desperate rage toward the blonde. Pounding her fist into the sheriff's chest, Regina pushed Emma away quickly, but her shove was weak and it only sent Emma to stumble inches away from her before regaining her footing.

"How could you do this to me!" Regina shouted, her voice hoarse but her cares were minimum. "Do you know how fucking long you've been gone? How long I've thought you were dead? You're a fucking idiot, Emma Swan, I can't even-"

The older woman's outburst was silenced instantly by chapped, pink lips crashing into her own. Despite the strong want to chew out her lover, Regina's desire to have the blonde close outweighed that option. She responded immediately, kissing and holding the younger woman as if it was second nature; which it very well could have been. It didn't matter that they were participating in a heated make out session in the doorway of the porch, Regina didn't care at the moment. The only thing she cared about was the fact that Emma Swan, resilient, stubborn Emma, was kissing her: the same woman that she thought was gone.

"I'm furious with you," Regina murmured against pale lips breathlessly, clinging like a child to Emma's uniform clad body and burying her face in her wife's neck. She didn't want to let go of her, despite her agitated state.

Regina looked up slowly at the sound of the blonde's voice, frowning deeply. "I know, and I'm sorry," Emma said calmly before kissing the top of the brunette's head, earning a pleased whimper.

Grabbing the former sheriff's hand fondly, the older woman pulled Emma inside, closing the door with the blonde's body roughly. She attacked Emma's lips acutely, desperate to feel the soldier beneath her. Regina's body began to burn, the purloined desire building in her lower abdomen. She hadn't had true physical contact with anyone, let alone herself, since Emma had first left. She refused to satisfy herself, more or less due to the fact that it never worked. It was utterly impossible for Regina to touch herself because she knew that it was her hand and not Emma's. To make matters worse, she thought the blonde was dead, which left the woman to believe she would never be satisfied. She would never hold Emma in her arms while her body shook with heavenly pleasure. No one would be able to match the blonde in any way.

Kissing her way down the soldier's jaw line, Regina licked and sucked at the skin, devouring the light traces of sweat and the crisp chill it held from the breeze. The small gasps that escaped Emma's throat caused a full blown growl to erupt from Regina's stomach as her teeth sank into the apex of the blonde's neck, effectively popping hundreds of blood vessels. She sucked away the pain instantly, her fingers frantically unsnapping the buttons of the camouflage jacket, spurred on by the frequent gasps and hair pulling from her wife.

As fast as humanly possible, Regina discarded the blonde's clothing, minus her undergarments, leaving the camouflage outfit and white t-shirt in a pile by their feet. With a passionate, quick kiss, Regina leaned into Emma's body, running her fingertips up her bare sides slowly, feeling the goosepimples form beneath her touch. Emma was always so responsive to her touch, and vice versa, but she seemed exceptionally sensitive, most likely due to the hefty withdrawal both of them had endured.

"Take me upstairs," Regina purred, studying Emma's face carefully. She watched how the light green eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights, black pupils widening with desire. Emma's pale lips were parted slightly, a pink tongue darting out to moisten the chapped skin.

Suddenly, hands gripped firmly at Regina's thighs and hoisted her upward, forcing her to wrap her legs around the blonde's waist. Regina gawked at the increased strength her wife had: glancing at her arms to see the defined, yet fairly sized, muscles flexing. The sight caused the brunette's core to moisten as she clung to Emma like a koala bear. "I'd be glad to," the blonde murmured, pressing her lips against Regina's.

For hours the women reunited physically and emotionally. Their first orgasms were frantic and hurried, filled with unadulterated impetuousness and fueled by countless waves of lust. Each round after that was spent worshipping each other's body, remapping and connecting to each other. Regina and Emma's movements contained the truest form of love possible. They took their time, not even caring how long it took them to reach a desired orgasm, just pleased enough with the fact that they were together once again.

Sprawled out in a mess of covers, Regina rested her whole body against her wife's, only a thin layer of sweat separating the women as their chests heaved against each other's. Sweat held the tiny hairs to the back of the brunette's neck and to her forehead as she stared down at her blonde lover, a small, satisfied smile on her lips. Breathless, Regina kissed Emma's lips gently before bringing her hand upwards and brushing a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"We should go get Henry from school," the older woman suggested, though she had no personal desire to move from such a comfortable position.

The blonde exhaled a deep breath that tickled Regina's heated cheeks and neck. "Then we better get dressed."

Sighing softly, Regina rolled off of her wife and stretched her limbs like a cat, arching her body as if she was boneless. She moved fluidly, gracefully standing from the bed and gathering one of the tailored pantsuits that she had hidden away after receiving the news. The only reason she wore them, other than the fact that they made her thighs and ass look good, Emma constantly requested she wore them. To wear the suits without Emma just seemed uncomfortable. Glancing out of the corner of brown eyes, the woman noticed her wife staring, pupils blown and lips parted. An all knowing smirk caressed Regina's slight swollen lips as she slid on the grey blazer, buttoning it at her midsection.

"You must be trying to seduce me," Emma murmured, finding her voice in whatever trance-like state she was in. "Because I don't remember you looking that good getting dressed."

A light tint of red crept against tanned cheeks as the brunette genuinely smiled. "I have no idea what you are referring to," Regina chuckled heartily with a roll of her eyes, "but you must get dressed now, love."

Not bothering to make sure the blonde would do as suggested, the former mayor walked into the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror. In all actuality, she looked like a train wreck. While there were sprouts of grey on the roots of her hair, her brown eyes were a tad dull, black rings clouding the skin around her eyes. Regina pressed a finger to her cheek, drawing it down her dry skin, then up to the worry lines and crows feet that caressed her eyes and cheeks. The woman had aged well since Emma left, but dramatically after the past two weeks. The one weapon she had left, her beauty, was now limited and her time was numbered.

With another sigh, Regina painted her face rather quickly, attempting to cover up her flaws as seamlessly as possible with makeup. She rolled her scarlet lips together at the end, smearing the lipstick across the expanse of delicate skin, releasing them from the pressure with a pop. The brunette smoothed her seemingly unmanageable tresses of hair to her scalp afterwards, hurrying out of the bathroom only to be greeted by the blonde sliding on her red leather jacket, Emma's back towards her.

Slithering across the floor like a serpent, Regina wrapped her arms around the soldier's waist and leaned her chin on the younger woman's shoulder. She inhaled the familiar scent once more, her body rejoicing in the simple action that held more meaning than that could have been thought imaginable. "I missed you," Regina whispered unconsciously, holding the blonde closer and reveling in the warmth Emma emanated.

"I know," Emma responded simply, turning around in the brunette before placing a chaste kiss on cherry lips that was accepted instantly.

"Why did I get...?"

"I don't know."

"But you didn't die."

"No, I didn't die," Emma laughed, trying to lighten the mood as glistening pools of brown stared up at her.

Regina stared for a moment before shaking her head. "You're stubborn."

"Hey, I told you I'd come home, and I did."

Nodding her head, the brunette smiled, reaching forward with her left hand and caressing the porcelain cheek. "Yes, you did," she agreed with a kiss. It was a simple gesture, but it held much more to the women. Never again would Regina let Emma leave her; she wouldn't go through that again, and Emma wasn't reluctant to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding this to a collection of SwanQueen one-shots and I'm working on a few others as well as an actual story, so, again bare with me. Criticism is much appreciated!(:


End file.
